Serena's Stand
by Erin3000
Summary: A journey of self-discovery and of getting tired of always fighting for her love with Darien when he doesn't even seem to care. Takes place after Galaxia. And I promise it sounds a lot better then the summery. Will get to funny later on but will have some drama at first. A new writer to the fandom I hope you read, enjoy, and review.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi I normally have written for the Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century fan page, but this will be my first Sailor Moon fic. I hope ya'll enjoy and please review. Also I am American so I will be basing a lot of this off of the American cartoon series so I will be using the American names on this.

This will be taking place after Galixia and Darien coming back. So if you haven't seen the very last season there will be spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in Sailor Moon. I wish I did but I don't. Although briefly mentioned about a breakdown of a television show I will go ahead and cover myself by saying I do not own Good Luck Charlie either.

Now on with the fic…..

I, Serena Tuskino, needless to say am upset again. Darien had just up and went to Harvard without even thinking about talking to me about it first close to a year ago. Oh yea he told me after the fact and yes he gave me a promise ring. The ring was beautiful that baby pink stone in a heart shape set in a princess cut. He put it on my finger before leaving and not ever sending even one note or phone call.

The girls thought that I had been ignorant of Seiya's advances on me. That was a joke of course I recognized Seiya's advances. I'm not stupid in the least. I choose to ignore them for the most part, because I had faith in Darien. I had loved Darien even before I found out he was Endy and that I was the moon princess. Even when I was starting to doubt myself when I received not even a word from Darien I remained faithful to him.

Then we had the whole thing with Galixia go down and I lost everybody. Thankfully though in the end I won the fight and got everybody back including Darien. So at least I finally knew what had happened to him and that he hadn't completely forgotten my existence. Without him around I had started doing better in school. I was trying to prove to myself that I wasn't a complete dunce, and that I could actually be smart. I wanted to be worthy of my prince. Of course that was a joke.

Seiya and the rest of the Starlight's left with their own princess back to their own planet. I started to feel lonely. Yes, I had the girls and Darien, but something just didn't feel right. In one of the moments I had alone with him I asked him straight out. "Do you love me?"

He answered with a "Yes." That was it. We kissed and then he walked me home. I didn't invite him in and just closed the door to go to bed. Luna was with Artemis at Mina's house. And my parents had yet to come back from their trip to South America with Sammy. So yea, I was living on my own. I was surviving. They had been for the whole year that Darien was away. Did the girls know? No. I hadn't told them and wasn't going to. I was surviving on my own. I had to. It's not like I could have gone with my parents. Of course I had put up a fight because I didn't want to leave my friends behind. That was partially true. In truth it was because of Scout business. And I was glad I hadn't left because if not what would have happened with the whole Galixia business.

So needless to say I was lonely but I knew I'd be fine. There were worst things I had been through. And I just knew that Darien wasn't going to leave again. Not after everything we had been through. He could become a doctor just as easily here as in America. And just looked what happened when he left. We were attacked. Of course we are attacked when he's here to…. So I guess it doesn't really matter. But I figure he'll stay this time. I hope so. I feel less lonely with him here.

The whole first week Darien was back we went to school I aced my test. Why I had yet to show anybody my good grades was a mystery to me to. I just could never bring myself to do it. With Darien back though I figured now would be the time to do it with everybody back.

When I got to the shrine after receiving the test scores I was ready to show off. I was early for a change not having detention or anything. Mina had detention though. She hadn't started improving her grades yet, but I figured she would soon without me there she would be the only one with really poor grades. I looked forward to surprising everyone. Even Trista, Michelle, Hotaru, and Amara were going to be at this meeting. I walked up the steps before Amy and Lita had even gotten close. I got to the top and looked around waiting to see Raye who hadn't gotten there yet. Wow, for a change I really was early. It felt nice. It felt good. Mr. Hino left me alone while I sat on the steps waiting for everyone to show up.

Raye was the first up the steps. She stopped when she saw me and her jaw dropped open in shock. She came over to me and said, "Well about time Serena."

I smiled at her and said, "I know right."

"You ok?" she asked me quietly.

"Yea, just thought it was time for a change."

"Well I'm glad."

"Me too."

She sat down beside me as we waited for the rest of the girls to show up. Amy came over the steps first followed closely by Lita. Both reacted the same way as Raye. Then Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru came next and they both smiled in a pleasant surprise. Everybody was happy. To not repeat myself to much it felt good. Mina was last of the girls to show up. I was starting to get nervous I figured that Darian would have been there before her, but maybe something held him up. I was starting to feel like only good things were going to come from here on now until Cristal Tokyo time.

I sat there with the girls just talking and enjoying the sun when I saw his black hair starting to come over the top of the stairs. I stayed sitting where I was and started to pull out my test paper from my backpack. He made it up to us and stood beside Amara and Michelle.

"Alright, let's get started with business." Raye said.

I held up my test paper and said, "I got an A."

Everybody was shocked needless to say. And then they all started to congratulate me. It was so wonderful. All my hard work had paid off and Darien got to see that I was trying to be more mature to. After everybody had settled down Darien looked at everybody and smiled then said, "Well I have some more great news."

"What is it?" I asked him thinking that he was going to say something about getting back into Tokyo University and taking his courses.

"Harvard agreed to take me back. That's what made me so late. I leave in two days to start the next semester."

Everybody was silent. I sat there shocked. He did it again. He decided on something without talking to me again. His girlfriend and the girl he gave the promise ring to. I started to doubt myself again. Then I thought about that show on Disney Channel the other night. Good Luck Charlie and Teddy's boyfriend had the same thing happen. Although they were only a few states away from each other he came home and asked her before he accepted. Giving her the chance to say something about his going. To help make the decision. It wasn't made for her but she got to help in his decision.

I looked at everybody as they slowly started congratulating him one by one. I looked at him and realized. What he was doing wasn't right. He never asked me about anything. I got left behind at Amara's dirt bike race and instead of pulling on the cord to get the bus to stop he just goes, "Oh she'll catch the next bus. She'll be fine." I was lucky Amara came up behind me when she did or I would have been over an hour late getting home. Of course we got attacked later but that wasn't the point.

Then my thoughts turned to how every time something happened he was quick to leave. When he lost his memories after Beryl he hated me. When he remembered I was the princess then he loved me again. Just to dump me over dreams. Which come to think of it he didn't ask me about it either. He just decided for me. He should have asked or said something instead of breaking my heart. Then the whole pure heart crystal thing happened. And he was sweet somewhat with my birthday defending me and being captured in my place and the glass slippers. But was that really for me or was it because I am the princess and to keep the peace for Renee? We went to that Greenhouse and he called me his friend to his good friend and only called me his future wife when he was trying to get rid of Mimette's attentions. The whole Dark Moon Circus and Nehellenia and getting recaptured again by her., and my having to defend him over and over again. Our connection wasn't even as strong as it used to be. He doesn't even notice when I'm in danger and need help any more. He didn't try to fight it off Nehellenia's control or Beryl's really, unless you count when I pulled out the locket and he remembered. He never tries to fight back for me.

I am Sailor Moon and as Sailor Moon he protected me. But when he didn't know I was Sailor Moon he bullied me. He bullied me when he lost his memories. As a matter of fact the only times he was nice to me was after he remembered I was the princess. All of this took a few moments for me to realize that I didn't need that. I didn't need him. I didn't need this rollercoaster of emotions. I didn't need him treating me like an annoying child he has to put up with. I thought about how Trista had let it slip that Renee was an only child. Could it be because we stuck it out long enough to keep the timeline on track and then broke up? Renee didn't really say anything when she came back. But could it be that they sent her back for training because they didn't want her around until the divorce was settled? Could I do that to? Could I sacrifice my happiness just for Crystal Tokyo and Renee? No, I couldn't do that. I deserve respect. I deserve happiness. I deserve to live my life the way I want not because it's predestined. The future can change with every decision that is made. And from the look on Trista's face she wasn't too happy with Darien's decision either.

I looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders at me. I frowned towards her and as the congratulations calmed down everybody looked to me to say something. I looked at each of the girl's one by one. Amara was flexing her hands like she wanted to hit something. Michelle was frowning and keeping a hand on Amara. Hotaru looked sad. Amy nodded her head at me in understanding. Raye and Lita looked torn. And Mina looked sadder than everybody else. I finally looked at Darien and he was smiling at me like he figured I smile and cheer with everybody else. His smile started to falter as I stood up.

I looked at him and said, "I loved you before I knew you were Tuxedo Mask or Endymion. I stood by you and fought for you. I have never given up on us. You only hold my hand, hug me, or even kiss me when you know we are alone. You blow me off a lot. I understand studying, but even when I have come to surprise you at work you blow me off without even a smile of hello. You don't ever discuss anything with me even when it concerns me. Yea those dreams were scary but you could have asked me what I thought. You could have said something. You have never really fought for me. You only ever defended me when I am Sailor Moon or Serenity. But as Serena you ignore me and push me away. At moments I actually have fooled myself into believing you love me just for you to go and change and push me away again. I have always fought for our "love". But have you ever fought for it? No!"

He started to speak, but I said, "No don't you dare interrupt me Darien. You left for Harvard the first time without talking to me at all about it. You applied for it without saying a word. You left for a year. Yes, I know Galixia and Chaos were behind that but damn it Darien. I'm tired. I remained faithful to you even though I wrote to you every day and called at least twice a day. Not one word but when Seiya flirted with me I let him know I was taken. I made it clear to every guy who approached me that I was taken. I wore your stupid ring…"I reached up and pulled it off in my hand breaking the chain from around my neck "I wore it every day. It was too big for my hand so I kept it on a string so I could have it with me all the time. Thinking that it was a promise from you that we would be together. Now I know it was a shallow symbol. You didn't want to compete in the love competition in the park. Not because of Molly and Melvin and making sure that they won. You did it because you didn't want to lose. Which you would have. I know that now. I realize now that you have never really loved me like I loved you. I sincerely hope that you have a good time at Harvard and find somebody really nice, because I will not wait around for a shallow one sided love. I will not give up my happiness to secure an uncertain future. I will not be disrespected by you any more Darien."

I had started crying towards the end because it was hurting to break up with him. But I knew what I was doing was right. I stood up and handed the ring to him and said, "Give it to a girl who you really love Darien. Because we both deserve to be happy and even though it's not together I'm fine with us continuing being friends. That is if you even want that." I looked at everybody wiped my eyes and said, "Now I'm sorry I can't stay for the meeting but I am going to be late for work. I'll call you girls tonight." And with that I left to go to work at the arcade.

Andrew had been happy to give me the afternoon off but right now all I wanted to do was work and I knew that he needed the help. Especially when Elizabeth had texted me before Mina had gotten there asking me to cover her shift. I walked to the arcade with my head held high and felling light for the first time in a long time. I realized that everything with Darien had been pulling me down for a while now and that I really had needed to do it. I doubted he would do anything. He'd probably cheer once he was away from everybody who would be upset with him. I got to say I'm not happy but I'm not going to throw a tantrum like a child would.

I waited tables for the rest of the afternoon and Andrew thanked me profusely when my shift was over. Of course I had no problem with it. Money was running out and my family hadn't come back yet so I had to find a job to eat and get supplies. There wasn't much I could do by myself but at sixteen I could work a decent job and be able to take care of myself just fine.

I left to go home and got there just as the girls arrived. They carried pizza, ice cream, soda, and overnight bags. Even the Michelle, Amara, Trista, and Hotaru were there. Mina smiled and said, "I think tonight would make a great girls night in don't you?"

I smiled at them and pulled out my key and said, "Yea, sure would and at least this one isn't completely impromptu as last time." Raye, Michelle, Amara, and I all laughed at that remembering that evening not but a few weeks ago. The girls came in and looked around and Raye asked, "Will your parent's mind to much?"

"Oh no they are still in South America. But hopefully they will be back in a few months."

They all looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces but they smiled and we started to enjoy our girl's night in.

Author's note: Well I hope you enjoyed. I'm thinking about continuing this but only if I get reviews. I'm all for Darien and Serena but I figured it would be nice to have her finally say something about his treating her like an annoying little sister. So please review and I'm sorry for any misspelling or grammar errors. I have no Beta so I'm on my own with this. And of course I have to say thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Let me start out with thank you, thank you, thank you. I really enjoyed reading all of your reviews and I will take all of your suggestions to heart. And don't worry I agree with the majority of you. So here is a big bunch of double chocolate milk shakes for everybody who reviewed and followed this story. Remember the quicker I get reviews the quicker I'll update.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Sailor Moon wish I did but I don't. I just own the idea. Now on with the story.

Darien's P.O.V.

I was upset. I finally get into Harvard and Galixia attacked me while I was on the plane to get there. When what seemed only day's later Serena had saved all of us again and it had been a whole year. How in the world was I going to get back into Harvard now? I wanted to become a doctor the best way possible and Harvard was a great opportunity for me. Then I would get back and marry Serena like I'm supposed to and then we'd have Renee and Crystal Tokyo to look after. My life was set. The plan was put into place for me to follow. Everything was nice in orderly. That is what's important everything in proper order.

We had been back only a week when the Starlight's left and the one person who I thought could throw a wrench in the works, Seiya, went with them. Thank goodness now I could work on getting everything in order. I had looked forward to spending some time with Serena to see how she changed. Luckily enough she seemed her normal childlike self and didn't realize Seiya's advances. I wouldn't want anything to jeopardize Renee or Crystal Tokyo now would I.

The next day I took care of Harvard explained to them that there had been a plane accident and that I had been in a coma for the past year. I begged for them to let me come back. Thankfully enough they agreed to let me come back to Harvard. I looked down and noticed that I was running late for the big scout meeting so I got up and got ready to leave.

I arrived up the steps and saw Serena there. I didn't think I was that late, but well they will be so happy with my news it won't really matter. As I walked up something didn't feel right when Serena didn't run up and latch on to me like she used to. She didn't yell at me for being late or even act suspicious about why I was late. That was new. But nothing to worry about.

I noticed Trista frowning at me as Raye called the meeting to order. I was getting ready to give my good news when Serena butted in and showed off her A on the test paper. I was proud of her and noticed that she had actually matured some since I left. Everybody congratulated her on her A and I figured now would be the perfect time to let everybody know about Harvard. I told them about it and how I had to leave in just a few days. Everybody started half- heartedly congratulating me. Amara looked like she was going to beat somebody up. Now what is that about?

As everybody was finishing up congratulating I noticed that Serena hadn't said anything yet. I looked around the group as they all looked upset and serious. Serena didn't say anything for a few moments and then all of a sudden she looked around at everybody and then started raking me over the coals.

She lectured me about every little wrong I had done. It was annoying to say the least. Of course I didn't want to do any public displays of affection what would people say seeing me with somebody her age. And it was her fault that she got left behind that day. I always protect her as Tuxedo Mask so I have no idea what she is talking about. She then pulled out the necklace she was wearing with my ring on it and pulled it off breaking the chain. She handed it to me with tears in her eyes. Then she left to go to work. I didn't realize that she had gotten a job. Oh well she'll be back and apologize and everything will go back to normal.

All of the girls stayed quiet as Serena walked away and then they all turned to look at me. I noticed Michelle's grip lesson and the next thing I knew I was on the ground and in pain. I held my hand up to my face covering my eye that was going to be badly bruised. Amara flexed her hand and said, "He's got a harder head then I expected. Now go away Darien and if you go anywhere near Serena and hurt her again you will have to answer to me. You don't deserve her and never had. You never will if you act like that. I'm proud of her for dumping your sorry self."

I stood up and said, "Oh please she's just throwing a tantrum she'll come back to me and everything will go back to normal." I noticed everybody frowning at me.

Raye looked at me and said, "Now you know just as well as everybody else that I would be the first person to call Serena out. But you totally deserved that Darien. We had no idea that you were missing. We didn't know that she hadn't heard from you since you left. She was quiet about everything. She has grown up Darien. She's grown to be better then you. As a matter of fact right now you're just a cold heartless jerk and you are not allowed back here ever. And I agree with Amara if you go near Serena to hurt her again you will have to worry about the power of Mars on your butt."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Please I think I know Serena well enough to know that she will come back to me. Just you watch before I get on that plane to America she will be back."

"Just leave Darien." Raye said and pointed to the shrine steps. With that I left the shrine to go home I didn't need that. They were just jealous that I had everything and they didn't. I went home and started seeing what I would need to go to Harvard. This was upsetting there was a wrench in the plan and Serena caused it. But like I said there's nothing to worry about. Right?

Raye's P.O.V.

As Darien went down the steps we were all frowning. That insensitive jerk had ignored us completely and had the nerve to call what just happened a tantrum. Serena wasn't throwing a tantrum she was finally standing up for herself. She was standing up for her happiness. I was proud of her she wasn't acting like the weakling that she used to. I wonder when Serena got to be so strong.

We all looked at each other and Amara looked like she wasn't finished with Darien yet. Neither was I. I was serious about what I said he wasn't allowed back here. Now we had to do something to cheer Serena up. Mina looked up and said, "Well he deserved that." She had voiced all of our thoughts at once.

"I think that we should throw a girls night in for Serena when she gets off of work." Amy said very quietly. We all looked surprised until she said, "Then we can get some studying done before we go to bed." We all sweat dropped at that.

"That's not a bad idea. We can order pizza and do makeovers. The whole nine yards." We all agreed to that of course that seemed like the perfect plan to cheer Serena up. The only problem was we had no idea where Serena worked or what time she would get off. She had looked at her cellphone just before Darien arrived maybe she was covering a shift. But why didn't she say anything about having a job?

We sat around discussing that night and even the outers were willing to come and cheer up Serena. All of a sudden my phone rang. I picked it up and heard it was Andrew and put it on speakerphone so everybody could hear.

"Hey Andrew your on speakerphone."

"Hey Raye and everybody what's up with Serena?"

"She broke up with Darien because she got tired of his being a jerk. Did you know that he reapplied for Harvard without even talking to her first?"

"When did Darien get back?"

"About a week ago. You mean he hasn't been in to see you yet or let you know he was back?"

"Nope, but that sounds just like him looking out for himself first and nobody else after. So she broke up with him this time good. At least Seiya isn't around to try and benefit from this. Didn't really like that guy. So what are you girls going to do to cheer Serena up?"

"How'd you know we were making plans Drew?"

"You're her friends and that was kind of a given. Especially when she came in to cover Elizabeth's shift looking all depressed and everything. She's tried to look cheerful for the customers, but you know how she is. It's easy to read that something's not right."

"What time does she get off Drew?"

"About 5 o'clock. Why you girls have something planned for tonight?"

"Yea a girl's night in."

All of a sudden we heard Serena calling out for Drew and he said, "I got to get back to work. I hope you girls can make her happy. And support her make sure she doesn't cave too early. I doubt she will but just in case." And with that he hung up.

We all looked at each other and nodded as one. We agreed with Drew that Serena didn't need to get back together with Darien until he had learned his lesson. He has shown somewhat caring feelings for her. Maybe all he needs is a wakeup call. Trista just kept quiet. Agreeing to the girl's night in but she was looking grim. Maybe there won't be a Crystal Tokyo. But if Serena is happy that is what's important. She was our friend before our princess. And she will always be our friend no matter what.

That evening we were waiting outside of Serena's house with all of our gear waiting for Serena to get home. We saw her come around the bend dragging her feet and lost in thought. She looked up and saw us and put on a half-hearted smile. She got to the door and we told her our plan for a girl's night in. She joked about that time with the Starlight's and that show barging in. We all got a laugh at that. And to our surprise as we went inside we found out that Serena had been living on her own for the past year. She didn't go to South America with her parents and Sammy but stayed just in case of a new enemy. Luna and Artemis decided to stay away for the night so we could all hang out without the cats around. We started to get everything set up to enjoy the evening and Serena was smiling with the rest of us.

Authors Note: Ok sorry this is shorter than the other chapters but I thought it would be a good idea to give everybody's view points on the matter. Raye will be the main spokesperson for the girls. In some ways to me she feels like she feels closer to Serena then the other girls even. And the only reason why she picks on Serena is because she sees all of the potential there. Tell me what you think? Would you like to hear from the other scouts as everything goes on? Darien appear too heartless? Well let me know. Next chapter will be the girl's night in and let's just say there will be a surprise. Thank you for reading. Can't wait to read what everybody thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you so much for reviewing. I will try to update everyday so long as I get reviews. I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far. Trista is going to stick around for a while so we'll see what will happen to the future.

After the girls and I had settled down to party eaten the majority of the pizza we fell into a lull of silence. I looked over at Trista who was standing in the corner with a concerned look in her eye. I smiled over at her and said, "Sorry if I'm messing up the time stream to much Trista."

She looked at me and smiled saying, "You know I can't reveal anything about the future. But I will say I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself. We will just have to watch and wait what will happen. Every second can change the future for the better or for the worse. Right now it can go in many different paths. Most of which depends on you and Darien. What will happen I honestly cannot say right now. Right now there are just too many variables to know what track we are on right now. We are still many years away from anything major. Right now to tell you the truth I am just enjoying reliving the moment when Amara punched him in the nose."

I gasped and looked at Amara. "You punched him?!"

"Yes I did and I'd do it again to if I had the chance. Please tell me I have the change meatball head. Besides you should have seen Raye give him a lecture."

"Raye?!"

"What he deserved it he was being a jerk to you. He has been acting like a jerk for a long time. It's about time you stood up for yourself. The only thing I'm mad about is that you didn't say anything about being on your own. Or that Darien didn't write or call. I feel like we failed you as friends not to realize that something was wrong."

"It's not your fault Raye I didn't want to say anything because I had to prove to myself that I was strong enough to survive on my own. I wrote him every day and didn't say a word about the Galixia attacks or the Starlights to not worry him. I figured he just didn't care. Of course now I know that it was because his starseed had been stolen. But I figure he still wouldn't have written me anyways." I started laughing at myself. "I feel so foolish having chased after him with stars in my eyes. He was my family in many ways to me. I chased after him to win him back. I've gone to an asteroid and risked everything to save him and the world. But he never did anything for me. More and more towards the end of the dark moon circus he just didn't show up at all. I'm lucky that I started taking those gymnastics classes to work on my balance and the karate classes to work on my fighting."

Lita looked at me and said, "I was wondering why you weren't klutzing out as much. But why didn't you come to one of us for help?"

"Well not to sound mean or anything but you girls were mostly to busy chasing after the Starlights then anything else. In many ways I was on my own with everything for a good long while now. But its ok it was nice to see everybody acting star crazy for a change. Plus I was able to concentrate more on my studies. My average is nowhere near Amy's yet but I've caught up to Lita on the posted test scores. I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it. I wanted to show Darien how much I had matured when he got back. But without him around now maybe I can crack down better. I've got all my homework done already for the night did it during lunch hour, and the rest during my break at the arcade. Used to be that I would put it off or just not do it but I've gotten into the habit of actually doing it. My writing has even gotten better. I want to change for the better."

"Well it sounds to me like you have Serena." Michelle said with a smile. "I believe everybody here is proud of you in so many ways. Every day you are growing up more and more into the queen you will be someday. Whether you have Darien by your side or not we will remain on your side."

"Thanks Michelle. Now how about we get onto those makeovers."

Everybody started getting excited about doing the makeovers Amara was even going to get involved. They tried to get me to go first but I didn't really want to right at that moment. So we started with Amy, then Lita, Mina, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista, and Raye. It came down to Amara and me and we looked at each other. Everybody was looking great and I decided that I was tired of the same old same old. The best way to help me seem more mature would to change my looks.

My parents for whatever odd reason had never let me cut my hair, dye it, or do anything at all to alter it in any way. My head was aching all the time from how heavy my hair was. Completely down it was dragging on the ground just about. I thought about it and said, "Could somebody get me a ruler and a pair of scissors please?"

"Why?" Mina asked me curiously.

"I am going to donate my hair to Locks of Love."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm going to cut my hair and donate all of it to Locks of Love. I've always wanted to do it and now seem like the perfect time. It has to be six inches per ponytail so let's get the ruler and start cutting."

"Are you sure?" Raye asked.

"Never been more so in my whole life." I said.

They pulled my hair down and slowly started measuring and cutting until my hair was a little above my shoulders. When I stood up I got dizzy with my head being so lite. I knew exactly what parlor to take my hair to the next day that took donations. They had been asking me to do it for a couple of years now. Everybody was gasping in shock and Mina started crying halfway through the second cut. I was fine with it though. Never felt better actually. We gently put all my hair into separate bags to make sure that they wouldn't get mixed together and messed up.

It was weird seeing my hair in bags on the side and knowing that it was no longer attached to my head. I really am fine with it though. Really I am. Ok yea I admit it I started crying after it was over with. I was happy but scared my hair had been long since I was little. Now it wouldn't even fit into a ponytail any more. They all comforted me but I was proud of myself and my hair was going to go to charity which was even better. Luckily enough Michelle was talented enough to know how to style hair. So she fixed it up for me into a cute little bob that fell halfway down my neck and it was in multiple layers. After that we left my hair alone and did my makeup.

We stayed up the rest of the night talking and having fun. It was great my mind didn't drift to Darien and everything that had happened hardly at all. I looked to my friends who had become family to me in the few years that I had known them and felt contentment.

Finally a little after midnight everybody started to fall asleep. I couldn't sleep there was too much going through my mind. I thought about a lot of things. Mostly about how I should go about making Darien understand that I wasn't going to come back at a snap of his fingers. I looked around my room and at all of the things in there that he had given to me. The glass slippers, yes he got me another pair, should I give those back? I realized exactly what I needed to do.

The next morning everybody was awake and I told them exactly what I was going to do. They looked shocked mostly but I thought it was the best course of action and they supported me fully. They took the bags of hair to deliver it for me and then after they left I quickly went around and gathered everything that I had gotten throughout our relationship. So basically a few pictures, one of his everlasting roses, those glass slippers, and as I walked out I remembered one more thing and threw it into the box as well.

As I got to Darien's apartment building a few minutes later I took the elevator up to his apartment. I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door wondering if I really was doing the right thing. Maybe I overreacted? I mean his dream was to become a great doctor. He just never thought to talk to me about our relationship having to be long distance for four years. But then again what kind of boyfriend does that and seems to not even care? What kind of boyfriend pushes you away unless another girl is harassing him?

I knocked firmly on the door and I heard him rummaging around and then coming to the door. I had butterflies in my stomach and once again started to reconsider. I mean what about the future? What about our love or at least my love? Could I go through with this? The door knob turned and the door slowly opened up to reveal Darien standing there in blue jeans, his black form fitting t-shirt. His hair was a disheveled mess like he had just woken up and he was completely barefoot.

We stared at each other for a few moments and then he opened his mouth. "Well I was wondering when you'd get here. That was some speech yesterday." He turned to go into his living room expecting me to follow him.

"Umm it's Saturday and I have an early shift today Darien. I was just dropping by to give you your stuff back."

He turned back around and he looked at me and then the box in my hands. "Oh come on Serena. You've proved your point I'll act more like a boyfriend in public. Are you happy now? Can we get everything back on track?"

"You know I really was starting to reconsider breaking up with you. But listening to you just now I realize that you never have respected me have you? You bring me along only because you can't back out of it or because you want me to hold the girls off of you. You don't really give a care about anybody but yourself Darien. And because of that you will never have love. You will never know true happiness. You are materialistic, uncaring, unsympathetic, and a jerk. And worst of all I actually fooled myself into believing that you loved me. You haven't even noticed my hair have you. So concerned about making sure the future stays on track. Well let me tell something to you Darien. I don't think I could even love you after this. I hate you Darien. You finally succeeded in pushing away the one person who really cared for you." I knew I was being spiteful towards the end but I didn't care. I didn't care that the whole building probably heard me yelling at him.

Darien was pale and silent for a few moments. I walked up to him and said, "Here take this stupid box. I don't have anything over here. You never let me bring any of my 'childish things' over. Don't call me. Don't text me. Don't talk to me." And with that I stormed out and went to work.

Darien's P.O.V.

I stood in shocked silence for a moment. Well I guess her tantrum hasn't ended yet. Oh well she'll be back before I have to leave tomorrow on the plane to America. I went and sat down on the sofa and started pulling out the stuff she had bought over. I pulled out one of my roses. Ok that's fine she doesn't really want it anymore I can give her another one later when she comes back. The picture of us together in her bunny frame. So immature that her frame had bunnies all over it. I'll just keep it on the side to give it back to her. The glass slippers. That hurts I was almost destroyed because of these stupid things. Not to mention her slapping me. I put them to the side as well and got up to make myself some coffee.

As I went into the kitchen I heard a familiar tune start playing. I stopped in my tracks and turned around and ran to the box. I looked down into it and noticed a gold glimmer in the dark corner of the box. I reached in and quickly dropped it back into the box. It was the gold star locket. The symbol of our love on the moon. The one thing that broke me out of the control of Beryl just barely over two years ago. This is serious. What have I done? No she's still just trying to prove a point. She must figure this would get to me. I admit it. It does a little but I mean come on. She won't throw everything away just because I didn't discuss things with her right? Then another thing hit me she cut off all of her hair. What does this mean?

Authors Note: I think that will be a good way to end it for the day. I know Serena cutting her hair is somewhat played out. But I always wanted it short long hair can cause headaches and everything else. I figured though that the only way she'd do it would be to give it to charity. So what do you think? Do you think Darien has realized it's really over? Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I am going to try and update with one or two chapters every day. I hope ya'll are enjoying this story so far. And I will take your suggestions into consideration. Some of ya'll have somewhat guessed some of my ideas so double fudge Sundays to everybody. And as always please read and review.

Trista's P.O.V.

The future is always changing and never certain. Every line is different with every single minute decision that is made. Every decision can have multiple outcomes depending on decisions coming from the original choice. Some things are set no matter what. Some things are not. There are multiple worlds for every thread of time that there is. I guard the gate for a reason. Crystal Tokyo might happen and it might not. There is not always a small lady. Sometimes there is. The possibilities are endless and I have to watch it happen. I cannot interfere I cannot say a word. I wish that I could help Serena more so with everything that is going on but I cannot. I hate being inactive when the future can be at jeopardy but what happens will happen. I am proud of Serena because Darien has become unbearably big headed. I don't blame her and the least. I can take some consolation that I can peer into this future and watch what will happen. As I look at Hotaru, Amara, and Michelle I see how worried they look. I cannot say anything to them either. But who knows maybe they will figure it out themselves nothing rules that out.

Serena's P.O.V.

That jerk. That absolute jerk. He didn't believe me when I broke up with him. He didn't even say anything besides an empty appeasement. I cannot believe that I actually thought that I loved him. I…I…grrr I'm speechless what else is there for me to say. I arrived at work and Andrew's mouth dropped open.

"Serena your hair!"

"Yea Drew I got it cut. Do you like it?"

"I love it. Has Darien seen it yet?"

"Yes and he completely ignored it. You know I know he's a friend of yours so I'll keep you out of it. I don't want to put you in the middle of it."

"That's fine Serena. You do what you need to do. I'm here for you. I'm an open ear and mind. It's not like I have any girlfriends to worry about."

"WHAT?! You and Rita broke up? When did that happen?"

"Oh a not to long after Darien left for America. Long distance relationships don't really work out. I just didn't want to say anything to you because of Darien being so far off. If anything I thought you two would make it work. Just because of your determination if not his."

"Oh wow I'm sorry Drew you know you could have said something to me. I feel like I'm not much of a friend to you because of this."

"Don't you dare start blaming yourself Serena. You always take on the blame for anything and everything. You need to stop doing that Serena. You are brave, strong, smart, young woman and Darien is an idiot if he's going to let you go."

I sniffed a little bit as I put on my apron. "Thank you Drew you don't know how much that helps hearing that coming from you."

"No problem Serena. I'm glad to help you anyway I can. Now let's get ready for the lunch rush. That should help get your mind off of everything."

At that moment crowds of kids, teenagers, and adults came in to get food and play the games. I started taking orders from all the tables and like Drew said the lunch rush was helping my mind get off of Darien. It was still early into the lunch rush when I heard the bell ring over the door and saw Darien come in. He hadn't seen me yet and went towards the counter to talk to Drew. I was proud of myself when I realized I really didn't care what Darien had to say about anything. I continued working when all of a sudden I heard something I have never really heard before Drew shouting.

The whole arcade went quiet as everybody turned to watch the scene. Darien yelled back something I really couldn't understand and then next thing I knew Drew's fist was flying and Darien was on the ground. "You are not allowed in here anymore Darien. I'm glad she broke up with you. You don't deserve her now get out of here."

I saw Darien holding his already blacked eye get up and storm out of the arcade. I rushed up to Drew and said, "Elizabeth you take over for a bit." I took Drew by the hand and lead him into the back.

"Drew what in the world happened?"

"He really is oblivious. He walked right past you and up to me to ask if I'd seen you. I told him yea of course I have she works here. He didn't believe that saying something along the lines of yea right now where is she really. He didn't believe me. I asked him when he got back from Harvard. He said 'Oh I never made it. I was in a coma. But I'm going back tomorrow thankfully they took me back.' I asked him about leaving things like they are with you. He said, 'Yea she broke up with me. But it's probably for the best so she could grow up more. Besides she'll come back.' I can't believe it. I just saw red and then I punched him."

"Yea well now you've hurt your knuckles. Here let me bandage them up for you." I pulled down the first aid kit and started taking care of his bruised up knuckles. They had started to swell. I almost felt sorry for Darien that was the second time he had been hit in the past couple of days. Even poor Drew got mad at him.

"Thanks Serena. Now let's get back to work."

We walked out of the back room and everybody had gotten back to their food and games. I finished taking care of my tables and the rest of the work day remained uneventful.

I went home thinking about how much had happened in the past few days. I couldn't believe how Darien was acting. He finally believes that it's over with and he thinks I'm still acting like a child. He hasn't even acted upset. It's taking a lot out of me not to break down crying at any moment. He'll be leaving tomorrow to go to Harvard. In some ways I'm thinking about going to the airport just to see if he really does leave tomorrow. But then again I might not because I might be to tempted to ask him to stay.

I called up Raye on my cell phone and said, "I need the voice of reason."

"What's up Serena?"

I quickly told her about what had happened in the arcade and she burst out laughing.

"Drew actually punched Darien."

"Yea" I finished telling her about what Darien had said.

"I really can't believe him. That jerk."

"Yea I know what you mean. But I need help in deciding if I should go tomorrow or not."

"Well it's up to you. I mean if he sees you he might think that you're doing what he wants. If you don't go it might drive it home to him that it is over with. You know we will back you no matter what your decision. I mean you'll find out no matter what if you don't see him for a few days."

"Thanks Raye I needed to hear."

"No problem Serena. You know you can call at any time if you need to."

"Ok bye Raye."

"Bye Serena."

I hung up the phone just as I got to the front door and saw the dozen red roses on the front porch. I reached down and picked up the flowers and pulled out the note on the inside. These weren't Darien's lasting but just as beautiful.

I read the note and it said,

"Your hair though short is as beautiful as long. Your eyes are bright and shine like the ocean when the sun hits it. You are Beautiful and Wonderful. I hope to someday get up the courage to say these things to your face.

From,

Your Secret Admirer

What in the world? Who did these come from? Why are they here and now? It's obviously for me from the hair comment. I went inside locked the door and put the flowers into a vase my mind now on the puzzle of who my secret admirer could be.

Authors Note: Well now there's a wrench in the works. Who do you think it could be from? Could it be Seiya has come back and is hiding to win her heart from far off? Could it be from Drew? Or could it be Darien? Why don't you leave a review with your guess? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hey everyone thank you so much for the reviews. It is wonderful that everybody enjoys my story and I hope that everybody will continue to enjoy. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Serena's Stand and please review.

Darien's P.O.V.

I had been in America for over a month now. Things had pretty much settled down for me but I had yet to hear anything from Serena. She hadn't shown up to the airport or written or called. If she wants to play it that way that's fine by me I can ignore her just as much as she ignores me. But I kind of miss her. Her smile. Her inner beauty as well as her outer beauty. But then again I am doing this for us in the future. I want to be able to provide for our family. But maybe I'm going about it wrong. Have my thoughts of the future been clouding out the present? Have I made the biggest mistake of my life? Did I really loose her? I look down at all the letters that the post office handed over when I set up my box and read through them again. I realize how blind I was being to her. She really has grown up. Each of her letters from that year I was gone shows her growing each time. Her writing was improving vastly and her grades that she was boasting about sounds like she was really starting to mature. Maybe I should cut this time short after this semester. I can't exactly transfer back mid-semester it would look bad. But there has to be something I can do. I really do miss her. Maybe I can't actually do the ignoring game. But how do I get her to talk to me that is the real question.

Serena's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it when he left in the beginning. I really thought that he was going to try to do something. But it's been over a month and not even a word of apology from him. But I have been getting something just about every day from my secret admirer. I've gotten more roses, a mixed track, chocolates, manga, poetry, and just yesterday a heart shaped locket. No pictures in side though. So I still have no clue as to who it could be. I talked to Drew but he seemed ignorant about it. In some ways I wouldn't mind it if it was him though. He really is so sweet to me. But in some ways it would be so weird. I mean I used to have a crush on him in the beginning, but as time has moved on he's been more like a brother to me. But at times I don't know. I do know who ever it is. Is sweet and kind and hopefully willing to wait until I'm ready, but the mystery is driving me up a tree.

My parents and Sammy still have not come back and I got a letter saying that they were proud of my grades, but were going to have to stay another year in South America. They asked me to come live with them but I still refuse. It's been quiet but I don't trust it to last long. It never last long. I've asked Raye to keep an eye on the fire every day to try and make sure we might have a heads up when the next villain comes back. And I won't let anybody rest even me. We are training every day and I've had Lita helping me train more in karate. Amy has been helping me more in my studies and I'm getting closer to her grade average which is awesome. I've even been training on meditation with Raye. We all have. We have been caught unprepared to many times in fights and I'm sick of it.

I have been working every day and keeping track of my money. I haven't really been buying manga because I have to buy groceries and other necessities. The winter formal is coming up and I want to make sure that I have money for a dress because we are all going to go. It's going to be so much fun and we are going to all go out together and pick out our dresses together. I put a black hairband into my hair to keep it out of my face. The one drawback to short hair and went to work. As I got ready to walk out the door I thought about it and put on the golden locket that I had received this afternoon when I dropped off my school bags at the house to get ready for work.

I arrived at the Crown early for my shift and sat at the counter. Drew wasn't there yet but Elizabeth came over and set a chocolate milkshake in front of me.

"Hey Serena what's up?"

"Oh nothing much got something else from my secret admirer today."

"That is so cool. I wish somebody would do that with me."

"No you don't. It's annoying I have no idea who it is. I hate not knowing who it is."

"But it's so sweet."

"Yes it is. I just wish I knew who it was."

"Well maybe you'll be lucky enough to find out soon."

"Maybe, I hope so."

Somebody called down the counter and Elizabeth went to serve them. I started to drink my milkshake when I saw Drew come in. He glanced at me quickly and smiled before going into the back. He was running late today. I guess his test took to long. He's going to become a history professor. Which I think is unbelievably amazing. Especially when he started talking about some ancient documents he found in the back of the library about a moon kingdom. They were to old to be checked out so I was trying to see if Amy or I could get in to read these papers. Who knows maybe they will hold some information about our past. Drew wouldn't tell me anything else about them. He mentioned doing a paper on them though. That is the second time somebody has talked about the moon kingdom in the past year.

After I finished my shake I went into the back and put my apron on passing Drew on his way to the counter. He looked at the necklace for a brief moment before moving on his face betraying nothing of what he was thinking. He had gotten silent lately on a lot of things. I hope that he's ok and not missing Rita too much.

I finished up at work and headed home. Tomorrow, a Saturday, I was lucky to have off so the girls and I were going dress shopping tomorrow. I wanted to make sure the rest of my homework was done and get to bed early. I wanted nothing to ruin tomorrow at all. Even Mina had her homework almost completely done. And after dress shopping tomorrow everybody was coming back over to my house for a slumber party. I just can't wait until tomorrow.

Authors Note: Ok so I hope you enjoyed and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I am so happy that everybody is enjoying this story. I enjoy reading your reviews and just have to say thank you so much for taking the time to write your reviews and I can't wait to read more. I know everybody is asking about the secret admirer and he is…. Not going to be reviled just yet. Now on with the fanfic.

Serena P.O.V.

I got up early in the morning and got ready to meet the girls. Luna was still asleep in bed as I slipped out the door. I wanted to take an early morning walk around the park to just relax a bit before the long shopping trip. I looked down as I stepped out the door and saw an envelope on my doorstep. I opened it up and found two tickets for the winter formal and a note.

Dear Serena,

You seem to grow more beautiful every day. I hope that you will meet me in the middle of the dance floor at the winter formal next Saturday night at 9. You will know me when you see me. I have provided a ticket for you and a friend so that you will feel more comfortable meeting me.

With Great Hope,

Your Secret Admirer

I read the note over again and went and side and set the envelope on the table and went for a walk. I wanted to think about everything. It really was quiet vague of a description. How will I know him on site if I don't know who he is yet? It has to be somebody I know but who? I continued to walk through the park when I heard screaming coming from the playground. You have got to be kidding me. I ran through the park as quickly as possible and called the girls. I got to the playground and saw a giant creature chasing after the children. I went behind a tree and quickly transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

As soon as the creature saw me step from behind the tree it changed course and came right at me. I dodged quickly to the side so that I wouldn't get hurt. It turned and kept coming at me. All I could do at this point was keep it away from the children and wait for the scouts to arrive. I had lost my tiara in this transformation so I didn't even have that to rely on anymore. Thankfully I heard what I was hoping for when I heard, "World Shaking." I dodged out of the way as I felt the blast rocket right past me.

"About time Uranus."

"Where are the others?'

"They aren't here yet." I ran back to her looking for Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto. They were nowhere to be seen. "Where are the rest of the outers Uranus?"

"They are on their way."

"Ok so it's just the two of us let's get this over with."

"Ok Sailor Moon. World Shaking." She yelled out as she sent another attack towards the monster that had just started to get reoriented.

It collapsed to the ground again and I quickly finished it off with my wand. As it disappeared into dust we waited to see if anybody was going to come claim it, or insult us, or something. But nobody came. So we both left quickly detransforming as soon as we were clear. I called up the girls and told them that we would meet at the temple instead of the mall to talk about the new development.

A short time later everybody was at the temple sitting around the great fire as Raye did a reading. She sat reading the fire for over an hour with no results.

"Maybe it was just a left over from the last time. That's happened before you know." Mina said.

"I don't trust it," I said, "It's been way to quiet for the past month we've never been this lucky before. Unfortunately none of us saw how it showed up. So I think we need to make sure to keep our communicators on us at all times. And if possible staying together in at least groups of two. This demon didn't really do anything this time, and was easy to defeat but I don't trust the others to be so easy."

I looked around at everybody as they nodded their heads in agreement. It would be annoying but it was a necessity I was getting a bad feeling even if Raye hadn't read anything yet. I wasn't willing to believe it because it would be nice for some peace once in a while. I looked around at the girls and smiled and said, "Let's go get our dresses." And with that they all smiled and got up as one to head to the mall with Mina in the lead.

We got to the mall and to the dress shop and quickly started going through the racks picking out dresses to try on. Raye got a red strapless dress in a trumpet style. Amy's was blue in a mermaid style with thin straps. Mina's was orange and in a ball gown style. Lita's was forest green with red roses that held the straps on and was in an A-line style. I looked around as the girls checked out their dresses when I noticed a dress cut with an empire waist and had straps that draped off the shoulder and it was an ivory color with a lace overlay. I walked up to it and went into the dressing room with it. It fit perfectly and I took it out to the counter and bought it. It was right in my budget and everything. Next we all went and got masks that matched our dresses. Oh yes a masquerade how perfect to meet a secret admirer yet. I'd be able to see everything but his face.

We all went to our respective homes to put our dresses up before going back to the Crown to have shakes and burgers. I got there first and saw Andrew standing at the counter. He wasn't busy at the moment so I went up to say hi to him. He looked up and smiled in greeting at me.

"Hey Serena what's up?"

"Oh nothing much the girl's and I just got our dresses for the winter formal."

"Oh yea that's coming up next Saturday. Elizabeth's going with somebody from your school."

"That's cool can't wait to see her there. By the way Drew I've got a question for you."

"What is it Serena?"

"Well I happen to have an extra ticket and I was wondering if you would go… with me?"

He looked surprised for a moment and then sad, "Oh Serena I'm so sorry. I wish I could but I've got to work that night. We are staying open later because of the formal. Dad just decided it."

"Oh well…I guess… I'm sorry."

"Oh no I'm sorry Serena. Well I've got to get back to work you have fun now."

"Ok Drew. I'll talk to you in a bit." I said as I walked off to the booths as the girls arrived. We got into the booth and settled down as Elizabeth came up to us to take our orders.

"You are so lucky Serena. I wish I could have had the day off. So what do you girls want?"

Elizabeth walked off to go give Andrew our orders and the girls and I talked about our dresses and next Saturday night. I looked towards the counter and saw Elizabeth picking up our orders and coming back to us.

"Hey Elizabeth sorry to hear that Drew's having to stay so late next Saturday night because of the formal." I said.

"What are you talking about Serena," she asked as she passed out the food to all of us, "Drew's going to be a chaperone at the formal."

Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please review. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I am so sorry I hadn't updated in a while. My computer went into the shop and then health issues kept me away. But since it's Valentine's Day here it is please read and review and once again I am so sorry about the wait.

Darien's P.O.V.

The stars are shining brightly in the night sky. The moon is so bright. I decided to not wait to transfer back. I don't want to risk losing Serena. She really did bring light into my world. She lit the way for me in the darkness. She was there for me and saved me in more ways than I can count. I heard from Drew about the winter formal at her school and he's going to help me get in as a chaperon. I think this will be a good idea to start winning her back. A masquerade seems romantic. I hope. I know Drew said that he'd beat me up if I broke Serena's heart again. But he's still going to help me out. I don't care about Crystal Tokyo. I care about Renee but if she's there she's there if not well… I'll miss her but Serena is what's important.

Serena's P.O.V.

The girl's and I were getting ready to go to the dance and we were all admiring our dresses. When we finished styling our hair and had everything ready we started to head out for the dance. I was scared and excited at the same time about the dance. I never could find somebody else to take the extra ticket so I put it up as a keepsake and let the girls know about it.

We arrived at about 7:30 so we had some time to enjoy before my secret admirer would show up. Hopefully everything would be fine. I see Drew walking about around the perimeter. I can just make out is blonde hair and he is smiling. I look over at Elizabeth and she smiles at me giving me thumbs up before going out onto the dance floor with her date. Everything is going great.

As it gets closer to 9 o'clock the girls and I start making our way to the center of the dance floor. I get there just as the clock strikes 9 and I start looking around. I don't see Drew but two guys are walking up another blonde and a guy with black hair. If I didn't know any better I would have thought the other guy was Darien. But he had made his choice. The blonde gets to me first.

"Hello Serena"

"Hi. Are you my secret admirer?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well it would be nice to know your name."

"Oh I think you already know me Serena."

"But I don't. I'm sorry I guess the mask is throwing me off."

"Well the masks will be off at midnight. And then we will see."

"Oh well alright I guess."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Umm…. Sure."

He led me into him for the dance but something didn't feel right. Something was telling me to get away. I look around and see the black haired guy looking upset and walking towards Drew. Hmmm Maybe this guy here is lying and the black haired guy is my secret admirer but why would somebody lie about that.

"You look beautiful tonight like always."

"Thank you. I wish I knew your name."

"Like I said you'll see."

I start to pull away and I said, "I think I'll go get something to drink real fast suddenly I'm feeling parched." I look towards Raye and gesture quickly towards the punch table.

"I'll get it for you."

"Oh no thank you. I'll be right back."

I walk up to Raye and say, "Something isn't right can you get a reading on this guy."

"No I can't. I've been trying and there's something familiar but something is blocking me. Do you think?"

"No. Yes. Oh I don't know. Something doesn't seem right did you see that other guy coming towards me in the middle of the dance floor."

"Yea I did. He's talking to Drew now. It almost looks like Darien."

"I know. But why would Darien come back now. It's the middle of the school year. He wouldn't do something like that."

"That's what I would think. But still I don't know. Be careful with both of the Serena."

"Thanks Raye."

The black haired guy came up at that moment and said, "Will you dance with me?"

I look at Raye and she nods at me and I smile up at the guy and say, "Sure."

He leads me onto the dance floor and we start to dance to the fast song when it suddenly ends into a slow song. We smile at each other and start to dance to the slow song. We fit perfectly together. We danced through almost the whole song when the blonde guy taps him on the shoulder and says, "You're dancing with my date."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize she was your date." He drops his hold on me and stands aside and the blonde started dancing with me.

It went like that up until midnight with both guys interrupting each other to dance with me. It felt nice. But which one is my secret admirer?

The girls and I sit at one of the tables and start discussing everything when both guys come up.

"It's a few minutes till midnight. If you want to know who you're secret admirer is then come with me to the patio." The blonde guy says.

"What?! I'm her secret admirer." The black haired guy said when the blonde started to grab my upper arm.

They turn to each other and start growling like they are getting ready to fight when the chimes started to let everybody know it was midnight. Everybody started removing their masks. The girls and I included. Both guys look at each other and Drew comes over sensing trouble. I stand up and say, "Why don't you both take off your masks?"

The black haired guy and the blonde both reached up to pull off their masks and they start to slide up to reveal themselves. Oh My God. I can't believe it. The girls look at me at the same time in shock with the mouths wide open. I can't help it I start to run out of the room in disbelief and the girls get up and follow me.

Authors Note: Well I was thinking about leaving a little cliff hanger here. But then again since everybody has waited patiently I will reveal the two guys now.

Darien's P.O.V.

My secret admirer plan had worked like a charm but to well. I look across me at somebody I had hoped to never see again who had pretended to be the secret admirer. Alan looks at me and says, "Well that didn't go exactly to plan."

"What are you doing back here Alan? I thought you and Ann had left for ever with the doom tree."

"We had. But Ann and I couldn't get a long I kept remembering Serena and so I came back. We broke it off mutually. I got back here two weeks ago. And heard you and Serena had broken up. Thought I had a chance."

"Well you don't Serena is mine. I sent her those gifts. How dare you pretend to be her secret admirer. I'm going to win her back. And I won't let you stand in my way."

"Well try proving it. I already told her I'm her secret admirer. Good luck getting her to believe you."

I growl at the guy and throw a punch. And next thing I know we are in a fight. Drew is trying to pull us apart but it's not going to work. We are on the floor rolling around trying to jockey for position when I feel somebody pull me off of Alan. I turn to look and it's an officer.

A short while later the click of hand cuffs sound as we are both arrested and taken to jail. And not to long after that the jail door slammed closed behind us both. This was not part of the plan. I look over at Alan and get some satisfaction in that I'm doing better than him at least.

Authors note: Well now I think I'll leave it here. I hope it was worth the wait. And please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Sorry computer went down then I got a new job with very little time to write. Thank you to everybody who has reviewed. Please keep the reviews coming the plot bunnies don't like to form without getting their "carrots".

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Darien's P.O.V.

I sat in the jail cell looking across at Alan who was staring back at me. I glowered at him and said, "Why?"

"Why what Darien?"

"Why are you back I thought you were healed and gone with Ann?!"

"We got into a fight and I came back here. I remembered Serena. Her kindness and her strength were big in my thoughts. Also she might have been a little clumsy but you could just tell that she is smarter then she appears. Although nobody seems to have given her the chance. I remembered how she doesn't give up in what she believes in. She didn't give up on you not once while you could not remember her. You were a very lucky man. But I wanted to see her again and see if I had a chance if it weren't for you. But now that you are out of the way well maybe…Just maybe I do stand a chance."

I sat there speechless thinking about what he just said. Reviewing it through my mind. "But she was so immature then how could that not make an impression?"

"You remember Ann right Darien? She wasn't the most mature person in the universe and extremely jealous. I can't count the number of times she tried to kill Serena to get to you. And she almost succeeded. I saw Serena's jealousy, but it was nothing compared to that. You can tell that Serena has low self-esteem. She easily gives up on herself even if she doesn't give up on others. I think that's what makes her so strong and courageous."

I looked at Alan and said, "I want to win her back. I love her. Drew started doing those secret admirer notes and then I told him that I had seen the error of my ways. He told me there was so much to learn about Serena that I hadn't learned about her. He started helping me with the secret admirer notes and presents. Even Melvin was helping out. Telling me about how it wasn't until she moved back her from… well they wouldn't tell me that… that her grades went down. Now you're here telling me about this."

Alan looked at me with some surprise on his face. "Are you really that self -conceited that you hadn't even taken time to learn anything about her before you broke up?"

"What? No. I know a lot about her."

"Oh really Darien? I don't think so. I know more about her then you do. And I was only in her life for a few months. You have known her for years. Even I know her father was transferred to work for the Daily Planet in Gotham (bonus cookies to those who name both of these tributes in their reviews). She was a straight A student but her dad divorced her mom and got remarried and she and her sister were separated. Her father got custody of her and Sammy. Her mom got custody of her sister and her other little brother. A 50/50 split."

"How do you know that?"

"We were talking about siblings one day when Ann was so busy chasing after you. She was tired that day. Not quite ready to give up on you but getting tired of trying to make you remember. She and I became good friends. Towards the end I really wasn't that interested in her. It was really Ann that I loved. I just guess I needed a reminder of that. Maybe you need to remember to. Maybe you need to learn about her and talk to her. Think about it. What do you really know about Serena?"

"I know a lot. I didn't know that, but I know a lot."

"Like what?"

"Well her name is Serena Tuskino and her birthday is June 30th and…."

"And… what? That's basic info Shields."

"Well I know that she loves chocolate and gets a milkshake from the arcade every day. She used to have a crush on Andrew. Melvin and you used to have crushes on her but I couldn't understand it. She spends a lot of her allowance on toys and magna. Although I never know how such a small house can hold so many stuffed animals?"

"Do you know why she gets so many stuffed animals?"

"She collects them I guess. She squeals and can't decide which one she wants then buys them both anyway. I've been there a few times that's why I never get her anything like that. I mean how childish is that?"

"She gives them to charity."

"What?"

"I went with her once. First to a children's hospital then to an orphanage. She's been doing it for years. Since she was old enough to donate. Has a lot of money trouble. Sometimes she can't decide which one would be more popular. She doesn't want people to know. But I was lonely and I think she sensed that I needed to see such kindness in this world. I started changing then for the better. Shields to me it seems like you don't really know her at all. I wonder how many other out there knows more then you."

"Ok so I didn't know those things. But I mean I'm in a jail cell I can't honestly remember so much."

"Shields I knew her a year and a half ago, and only for a few months and you barely know more about her then an acquaintance would. I hate repeating myself but you really are hard headed. Look I'm going to give you some advice because I want to apologize to Ann before it's too late. Learn about Serena don't try to get back together right away. Just try to be friends first so that way she might talk to you. Don't try to pick things back up the way they were because sounds to me like it was a broken and fractured relationship before. A one way kind of love. Ann and I were like that. She even more so than me. I kept holding on and she kept trying to get away, but kept coming back. She loved me but wasn't ready to commit. I tried to make her jealous. I tried to make her care more. After we met Serena and you and for a brief moment saw the love that passed between the two of you it helped us change and grow. Ann didn't really know love. Neither did I. But now I do and so does she. We care about each other. It was just a little fight and a compulsion to come back. Now I think I know why?"

"Why?"

"Well I think that you should learn on your own Darien."

At that moment Andrew and a guard showed up. The guard looked at us both and said, "You're free to go. No charges unless of course you two want to do so."

"No thank you officer."

We left the jail together. Once we got outside Alan went one way and Andrew and I the other.

"Did you know that Serena gives all those stuffed animals and toys she buys to charity and that her parents were divorced?" I asked Andrew.

"Of course I did. They divorced shortly after moving to Gotham. Serena, Katherine, Sammy, Kyle were all very close but the judge split them in half. Katherine was Sammy's best friend and Serena was Kyle's. Why do you ask?"

"Alan just told me all of that."

"You mean you didn't really know?"

"No I didn't."

"Maybe I shouldn't be helping you two get back together. She knows twice as much about you then you know about her."

"Right now Drew I don't want to win her back…"

"What?!" Drew cut in.

"I want to be her friend like you and Melvin. I want to learn about her more so than I do now. I mean I want to get back together but maybe Alan was right. She and I need to start out as friends not just start back where we left off."

"Good for you Darien. Maybe you actually are learning something?"

"What?" I asked shoving him a little.

He shoved back and said, "You know what I mean dude. Now let's go get some milkshakes my treat."

"Ha ha very funny Drew." I said as we walked to the arcade.

Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed and sorry about the wait. And once again please leave a review. The more the reviews the quicker the update I promise.


End file.
